Demand for media content, such as Video-on-Demand (VoD) content, continues to rise. To accommodate the rise in demand for such media content, content providers are increasing content that is available on-demand. Most existing distribution systems distribute media content using unicast transmission as a delivery mechanism. While unicast transmission supports delivery of media content such as on-demand content, unicast transmission may not be the most efficient option for distribution of the media content as demand for content grows. For example, in unicast transmission, servers and network resources associated with a media distribution system scale linearly with the number of users requesting media content. Distribution of media content via unicast transmission may not be practical and may be costly due to the number of servers and network resources to support an increase in demand.